Anniversary
by NCISBALTOFAN
Summary: Sick!fic Alfred has their anniversary planned out but has to take a slight detour when Arthur gets sick. established USUK. Sick!Arthur


**Dedicated to KingdomKuroGeass hope you enjoy this one!**

**Happy 4****th**** of July to everyone in America!**

ONESHOT

Alfred F. Jones felt like a million bucks as he walked to his boyfriend Arthur's house. It was their seventh anniversary and Alfred couldn't wait to celebrate. He was always the one year after year that remembered the anniversaries and Arthur usually scoffed calling them "silly" and "trivial" but he still went along with the festivities.

Alfred rung the doorbell to the Brit's house and held the flowers he'd bought behind his back. A cheerful smile fell over his face as Arthur opened the door.

"Hey Artie," Alfred smiled. "Happy Anniversary!"

"Yes," Arthur's voice seemed quite raspy and he coughed once as he let Alfred in. "Won't you come in love?"

"I brought flowers!" Alfred beamed and handed them to Arthur.

"They're beautiful Alfie," Arthur smiled weakly and looked into Alfred's eyes. "Thank you…"

"Artie," Alfred asked, a little bit of concern in his face. "Are you alright, you look…pale?"

"I'm fine love…" Arthur then coughed violently and rather croupy like. "Just…fine…"

Alfred sighed and reached out a hand to Arthur's forehead. It was burning hot.

"Artie," Alfred sighed harder. "You're sick…you've got a fever."

"Fine," Arthur glared. "Maybe I am sick…but that's not going to ruin today!"

"Artie," Alfred looked him straight in the eyes. "I don't care about what I had planned all I care about is you feeling better ok, now march your ass upstairs and into your bed OR plop it down on your couch one of the two!"

Arthur had an almost childlike look on his face as he made his way over to the couch. He sat down and Alfred did the same right next to him. Alfred studied Arthur's condition. Arthur was pale and sweaty, he seemed to be shaking rather abruptly, his eyes lacked the color they normally had, and they were glassy and almost grayish green. He clearly didn't feel good.

"Artie," Alfred asked as he laid him down on the couch. "Why didn't you tell me you were feeling sick I would've been here sooner?"

"I didn't want to bother you," Arthur replied sheepishly. "You had your heart set on us spending today together as a couple and I didn't want to ruin that by telling you I felt ill."

"Artie I'm a big boy," Alfred smiled. "I can handle disappointment; though I wanted us to have fun today we are still here together as a couple even though one of us is down for the count."

"You really mean that love?" Arthur asked.

"I mean it with all of my heart," Alfred laid Arthur's head in his lap like he was a pillow. "Now, I want to you lie down and rest, we can watch a movie if you like?"

"Not right now chap," Arthur sighed. "I have a bit of a headache…"

Alfred sighed.

"I'll be right back babe," Alfred slipped away for a few seconds and came back with a glass of water and some pills. "Take this Aleve; it'll make your headache go away…"

"Thank you Alfred," Arthur swallowed the pills and lay back down. "It's a bit chilly in here…I don't know why I'm so cold its summer out!"

"Aw babe," Alfred pulled Arthur up and into a hug, rubbing at his side gently to warm him up. "It's what colds do…you warm now?"

"A little yes," Arthur sighed into Alfred's shoulder and shivered a little less. "Thank you…"

"Just doing my job Artie," Alfred chuckled and set him back down, he grabbed the blanket from the couch and placed it over Arthur, who lay his head on the pillow. "You hungry, thirsty, cold….?"

"I'm fine love," Arthur's eyelids were drooping as they spoke. "Just…tired…"

"Go to sleep," Alfred said. "You need your rest…"

Arthur nodded and drifted off, slowly as Alfred rubbed circles on his back before standing up himself to go get some things ready for Arthur.

88888888888888888888

"Hey Artie," Alfred whispered and awoke his love with a little bit of a fright. "Wake up, babe please wake up…"

Arthur cleared the sleep from his eyes and looked up at his boyfriend with dread of what was to come.

"Can you walk to your room or do you need me?" Alfred asked.

"I can manage…" Arthur grumbled and walked down the hall some before he clutched his chest in pain. "Ah god!"

"Artie!" Alfred ran over and watched Arthur cough his lungs up practically, he lifted the older nation up on his feet and they both slowly made their way to Arthur's bedroom. Alfred lay him down gently and with care.

"Alfie I," Arthur coughed as tears went down his cheeks. "I don't feel…well...at all…."

More croupy, painful sounding coughs erupted from Arthur's throat and Alfred's face grew flushed with worry.

"Sssh," Alfred moved Arthur's hair from his eyes and wiped away his tears. "You're gonna be fine Artie…just breathe."

"I c-cant…" Arthur sputtered in between coughs.

"Breathe slowly Artie…" Alfred said as he hummed something calming in Arthur's ear as he slid in next to him and pulled him close.

Arthur was scared, but did as Alfred told him and slowly found his lungs filling with air again instead of expelling it.

"Alfie," Arthur whined a little. "I feel heavy…"

"You're fine Artie," Alfred kissed his cheek a couple of times. "Just fine, I'll be right here I promise, now go to sleep."

Arthur pulled himself into Alfred's warm embrace and snuggled deeper and deeper into Alfred's chest. He closed his eyes and listened to and felt Alfred's heartbeat echoing in his ears. It was a soothing sound and Arthur knew right then he was going to be just fine.

Alfred ran his hand alongside and through Arthur's golden hair. Arthur fought to keep his eyes open as Alfred repeatedly told him to sleep. Arthur tossed and turned a little, but not much. Alfred found himself drifting off into sleep as well, luckily night had fallen and he had an excuse.

888888888888888888

Alfred awoke to Arthur trembling with a sweaty forehead. Arthur was whimpering and seemed slightly uncomfortable. Alfred felt his forehead again only to see that the fever had skyrocketed. He got up and grabbed a washcloth, he wet it with the coldest water he could find and dabbed Arthur's cheeks with it before placing it on his forehead. Arthur awoke from the touch.

"Huh…" Arthur let his eyes adjust to the darkness.

"Sssh," Alfred sighed. "How you feeling?"

"Positively dead…" Arthur groaned and shivered a little.

"You cold?" Alfred ruffled Arthur's hair.

"A little bit chap," Arthur shivered more, Alfred found himself laying with the poor older nation who couldn't get any warmth into his body. "I feel just dreadful…"

"What can I do to make it better?" Alfred asked, he was running out of ideas.

"Hold me like you're doing…" Arthur whimpered and leaned into Alfred. "And…stay with me?"

"I won't let go Artie," Alfred sighed contently and pulled the covers over both of them. "Not ever…"

**RNR**

**A little different from what I've done before with sick!fics. I do like it! Sorry I'm not dead just been without internet for a while then spent time with my friend I'm back until Sunday.**


End file.
